


040. It's Valentine's Day

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [40]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy AU, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Lives, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A: “Aren’t You Forgetting Something?” Person B: “Happy Birthday?” Person C: “It’s Valentine’s Day”Ships: Pepperony & (implied) Spideychelle
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Kudos: 40





	040. It's Valentine's Day

There was a big difference between the Tony Stark from 20 years ago and the Tony Stark of today. The Tony Stark of 20 years ago couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about anyone other than himself whereas the Tony Stark of today tried his best to show his loved ones that he gave shit about them.

That is until he almost dropped the ball, on Valentine’s Day. And this is how it happened.

It all started with one Peter Benjamin Parker. 

Now Peter had a knack for getting into trouble which he couldn’t get himself out of, which is why Tony had to stop his very important work, although Pepper would later disagree on its importance, to get his kid out of trouble. Again. 

Except this time, Tony was truly stumped. He’d followed where Karen had been sending Friday coordinates of where the spiderman suit, a.k.a. where Peter Parker, should have been; but there was nothing and no one there. “Fri, what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure sir.” Friday answered him, “I’m trying to connect with Karen now.” After an uncomfortable beat of silence between Tony and Friday, Tony’s eyes kept flipping around the area looking for any signs of a red suit or some brown hair, but nothing. “I am unable to connect with Karen at the moment sir. Is there another course of action you’d like me to take sir?”

“Um, no.” Tony answered, “Just, keep trying Fri.”

“Of course sir.”

Despite Friday not being able to connect with Karen, either in Peter’s watch or in the Spiderman suit, Tony couldn’t resist calling for the missing teen, “Underoos? Pete? You there? It’s Stark.” There was an oddly low foot traffic on the streets of Queens, so there was no worry about outing Peter’s secret superhero identity.

There, unsurprisingly, was no response from the teen in question, but as Tony continued his surveillance of the surrounding area he spotted some red on the ground that wasn’t the spiderman suit but blood. “Fri?”

“Looking for a match sir.” Friday answered, matching any DNA she could find within the small puddle of blood on the asphalt of the alley to all records she had from every Avenger, and she managed to find one. “Match found sir, Peter B. Parker also known as Spiderman, or as you like to call him Underoos.”

As soon as he heard what Friday told him Tony was already moving into the alley, “Thanks Fri.” When Friday stopped talking to him, Tony could faintly hear something, or someone, moving behind the metal trash cans near the back of the alley. “Pete?” Tony called, continuing his slow approach towards what he was hoping was the missing teen.

And it seemed his silent prayers were answered, “Mister Stark? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Tony sighed, relieved that Peter hadn’t disappeared off the face of the Earth, but there was another issue at hand that needed addressed, “So, what’s going on Pete?”

“Oh, not much.” Peter replied, still hidden by the trash cans, “So, what’s going on with you Mister Stark? How’s Ms. Potts? Sorry, Mrs. Stark; how’s Mrs. Stark? And, and Morgan? How’s Morgan?” If it weren’t for the fact that Tony knew Peter was bleeding, he may have been amused about how well the kid was at changing the direction of the conversation.

“She’s fine Pete. But we do need to talk.” 

“About what?” Peter inched out slowly from behind the trash cans, still half adorned in his Spiderman suit, until he was standing in front of Tony, who looked a mix of pissed and disappointed.

“The blood Pete.”

“Oh yeah, the blood.”

“So, what happened?”

“Oh, um, I got stabbed?”

“You got stabbed?!”

“Definitely.”

“Peter!”

“Sorry!”

“How’d that happen Pete?”

“Well, I was trying to get MJ this necklace for Valentine’s Day.” Peter was looking utterly embarrassed about telling Tony what had been happening before he’d been stabbed, the blush spreading across the teen’s face certainly didn’t help, “This one that has a dahlia flower on it to replace the one from last summer that broke. And I was trying to get this necklace and when I was on my way back with, with Ned and the necklace, and then these guys. There were these guys, there were three of them, it just felt like there was something off about them.”

“Like, spidey-sense triggering, off?”

Peter nodded and continued, “Yeah. So I followed them and had Ned go back to my place with the necklace, not making that mistake again, and while I was following them I heard them talking about a robbery they were planning at the bank.”

Tony wanted to lecture Peter about being stupid and not telling him or anyone else that could’ve helped him, but he also knew the teen far too well to know that lecturing him hardly ever worked.

Oblivious to Tony’s internal turmoil, Peter continued his retelling, “And so when I found a good alley, i went and changed into Spiderman and I went to go stop them. But when I went to, to stop them, just as they were getting to the bank, I didn’t realize they had knifes and, and one of them were a lot closer than I thought and he got a pretty good shot at me and.” Peter finished, hands waving slightly at the stab wound in his abdomen that was still bleeding.

“Jesus Pete, let’s get you back to the compound,” Tony said, already pulling his phone out and texting Happy to come pick them up, “make sure you get all fixed up.”

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of it, Peter said, “Okay. Thanks.” Before another thought popped into his head, “Do you think Mrs. Stark is going to be mad at me for pulling you away from her and Morgan on Valentine’s Day?”

That got Tony’s head to snap up from his phone, “What?”

“I said, do you think-”

“No, no, no. I heard what you said Pete.” Tony said, trying to reassure the teen who was visibly nervous that he’d ruined some non existent plans between him and his wife and daughter, “Pep is going to be mad at me not you. No one can be mad at you for more than like 10 seconds anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Even you?”

“Don’t push it kid.” Tony’s phone buzzed, receiving a text from Happy that he was waiting for them, “Let’s go Underoos. And I think we might need to make a pit stop on our way if you’re up for it.”

Peter nodded and the two made their way to a very familiar black car that was waiting for them just down the street.

Once they’d gotten into the car, and made a quick pit stop to pick up a big bouquet of flowers for Pepper and a smaller bouquet of flowers for Morgan, only after making sure Peter wasn’t in much pain from his stab wound that had already been healing itself, they were back to the compound in no time.

Happy volunteered to take Peter to the medical wing. It was a bit strange for Tony, seeing how much Happy and Peter’s relationship had improved since Peter’s fights with Beck, or as he’d liked to call himself Mysterio, last summer. Tony had still been recovering from his fight with Thanos and using the stones, he hadn’t been expected to survive it, but he did. And he would be forever grateful that he did.

Back to the task at hand, as Tony was about to take one of his cars back to his little cabin, Happy told him that Pepper and Morgan were up in his old penthouse. Rather than taking his car he took the elevator up to one of the highest floors in the building.

As the doors of the elevator pushed open to reveal a smug Pepper and an overly excited Morgan waiting for him in the dining room. He left the elevator, leaving the bouquets on a nearby table, walked into the dining room, and immediately pressed a kiss to Pepper’s lips followed by one to each of Morgan’s cheeks. “To what do I owe this surprise?” Tony asked, although, he had a pretty good feeling what it was.

“Have you forgotten what today is?” Pepper asked him.

Morgan pulling on his leg prompted him to pick her up as he joked, “Happy birthday?”

“No daddy.” Morgan laughed in his ear, getting both of her parents to crack a smile, “It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“Well,” Tony said, back tracking slightly to the table he’d left the flowers on the table before grabbing and handing them to his wife and daughter, “it’s a good thing I have these.”

“You remembered!” Morgan said, already pulling at some of the petals of the flowers, “Mommy said she didn’t think you would, but I knew you would!”

Tony pretended to be offended at Pepper’s lack of faith in him, even if she was right. “Did she now?” Tony asked, which Morgan nodded to before wiggling to be put down. Tony obliged while taking his turn to look smugly at Pepper who looked unfazed.

As Morgan ran off to go play with her toys, Pepper pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek before asking, “So how’s Peter?” Oh, shit.

“He’ll be fine Pep.” Knowing he was already busted Tony asked her, “How’d you know?”

“Happy told me.”

“Of course he did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you'd like to help me out, please fill this out -> https://forms.gle/L7eAkrSKBcQqeBHG9 <\- It would be much appreciated but please don't feel obligated to do so. Thank you!


End file.
